Distributed computing architectures are typically characterized by the sharing of components of a software system and/or hardware system among multiple host computing devices (e.g., physical computing resources, computers, servers, clusters, etc. that are connected to a computer network). For example, a distributed computing architecture can include a plurality of host computing devices that share one or more software components and/or physical computing resources (e.g., access to hardware components). The host computing devices can be distributed within a limited geographic area, or they may be widely distributed across various geographic areas. To facilitate sharing of the software and/or physical computing resources, the host computing devices can be in communication with a network switch, management host, and/or other device(s) that can allow for interaction between the host computing devices.
In the example of a host computing device configured to be in communication with a network switch, the switch can route data packets from an output of one host computing device to an input of one or more other host computing devices. In this manner, various software components and/or hardware components may be shared among host computing devices in a distributed computing architecture.